villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Such Horrible Things
"Such Horrible Things" is a song by the rock band Creature Feature, released on their album The Greatest Show Unearthed. It tells the story of its crazy and evil protagonist and all of the horrible things he has done throughout his life. Lyrics Sit back now Let me tell you a tale Where justice does not prevail About an ill-fated life So very full of strife Where two wrongs do not make a right So When I was born I did surely scorn My proud parent's name Then their lives went down the drain Drove them insane My birth was a curse I bit the nurse Oh, but I love the worst I deserve to be slowly submersed Dried out then laid in a hearse When I was two I poured super glue Into my fathers hair As he sat unaware In his arm chair Much to his dismay Had to cut it all away Oh, but it felt great I deserve to be cut and filleted Then tossed about in disarray Until the pieces melt away I am not a bad man Even though I do bad things Very bad things Such horrible things But it's not quite what it seems (Not quite what he seems) Not quite what I seem Aw, hell It's exactly what it seems When I was four I'd wait by the door With a knife in my hand And a most devious plan It would be quite grand As the mail fell through the slot The sharp edge he got Oh, but I love the thought I deserve to be tied in a knot Broken bones and blood clots When I was six I used to trick The next door neighbors son In the woods we would run Time for fun Hide and seek has a cost He would be forever lost Oh, but I love to scoff I deserve to have my head lopped off Hidden and covered in moss Until this memory's forgot I am not a bad man Even though I do bad things Very bad things Such horrible things But it's not quite what it seems (Not quite what he seems) Not quite what I seem Aw, hell It's exactly what it seems When I was eight I used to hate The color of my house So as quite as a mouse I burned it down To the ground When no one was around Oh, but I love the sound I deserve to be quickly put down Rotting six feet underground When I was ten I used to pretend To drown in the sea 'Til they'd come to rescue me Then preceed To laugh in their face Such a disgrace Oh, but I love the taste I deserve to have my brains displaced All over the fireplace Until this life has been erased I am not a bad man Even though I do bad things Very bad things Such horrible things But it's not quite what it seems (Not quite what he seems) Not quite what I seem Aw, hell It's exactly what it seems When I was twelve I used to delve Into evil schemes Just to elicit screams Boost my self asteem Pushed my sister down a well She just fell Oh, but I love to dwell I deserve to roast deep down in hell Where no one can hear me yell When I was fourteen Nothing much happened Well, there was that one time I am not a bad man Even though I do bad things Very bad things Such horrible things But it's not quite what it seems (Not quite what he seems) Not quite what I seem Aw, hell It's exactly what it seems When I was sixteen Life was frightening My brother was quite dull So with laughter in my skull Pushed him in a hole Then buried him alive He barely survived Oh, but I love the cries I deserve to be battered and fried In an electric chair that's set on high Now that I'm eighteen I still hate things From this padded cell I call my home No friends, no phone No life to call my own Here I will lie Until the very day I die Until my blood begins to dry And I return to the darkness from whence I came So I am not a bad man Even though I do bad things Very bad things Such horrible things But it's not quite what it seems Not quite what I seem Aw, hell I’m exactly what I seem Video Creature Feature - Such Horrible Things Category:Independent Songs Category:Solos